Struggle to Reunite
by Lady of the Moon and Stars
Summary: Chun Ri always wonders why she was born into her family. Her 3 sisters were always perfect. However, when Dong Zhuo is defeated, they are scattered all throughout the kingdoms. Chun Ri finds that she has to reunite them.
1. Begining of the end

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors. The 4 Chun Sisters, however, are my custom made characters.**

* * *

How was I born into such a family. They deserve a better sister than me. I never knew my mother and father. All I know is that I was brought up in Dong Zhuo's court. That and my three sisters were always the ones getting me out of trouble.

Chun Li- She was the beauty of the family, she wasn't the smartest but she was far from stupid. She was called the Aphrodite of the battlefield. She's always with a boy, mind you she does plan to keep her chastity till she marries. She uses her beauty and cleverness to her advantage.

Chun Ji- Ji was the fighter of the family, always wearing armor and never failing to go into battle. She was sometimes called Artemis, because of her desire to fight and her beliefs that battle should come before men. She was always thinking of battle strategies. I'm surprised that she wasn't made strategist, but then again, when you are forced to work under Dong Zhuo, you never do get any credit.

Chun Mi- Mi is the brains of the family. Sure a lot of guys had been after her. But as soon as she spoke a word to then, they realized that they were over their heads. She was just too smart for them. She was called Athena of the battlefield, for she brains and courage. She wasn't into battle like her twin sister Ji, she preferred books over people no contest. People always wondered why it was always Ji coming up with strategies, Mi says she only pointed Ji in the right direction.

And Then there's me, Chun Ri. I am in my own opinion, nothing like my sisters. I am not beautiful, smart, or strong. I am....well....Me. Together they call us the four goddesses of the battlefield. Do you know which goddess they call me? The Hestia of the battle field. As you may or may not know, Hestia is known for being plain. Sure, I'm pretty, but I pale in comparison to my sisters, all of which are members of Dong Zhuo's court. They have all become respected and even feared (Ji) women of the kingdom.

If there is anyone who I think is worse off than me, though, it is Diao Chan. She is forced to warm the bed of Dong Zhuo. I hope is true that Lu Bu is in love with her. You see my sister Ji is to become his bride. Dong Zhuo is giving her to him and she has made it clear that she will not serve as a concubine.

She Doesn't want to marry, but she is not too worried. "He wants to fight; I want to fight. It's an fair match. A wife is usually just for show anyways; he needs someone who is said to be as fierce as him to stand by his side formally. Besides, if he tries to force me to his bed, I will kick his ass. He can get a concubine for that.' She told me when I told her of my worries.

Diao Chan is taking this better than I thought she would. She is calm on the outside about this arrangement, but inside she's furious. You see, Diao Chan is trying to tear Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo apart. She is worried that Lu Bu will be satisfied now that he has a bride. However I have talked with her on the matter, and I assure her that Lu Bu will not be satisfied with Ji. If Lu Bu did love my sister, then the plan could never work out.

I too is in the plot to destroy Dong Zhuo. Why you ask, to free my sisters. Ji's losing her freedom, and he's also trying to get Li to consent to be his consort. What he doesn't know or is ignoring is the fact that Li is involved with Zhang Liao. Zhang Liao has already proposed to her, but they can't show that they care for each other or else Dong Zhuo will kill Zhang Liao.

I agree with Diao Chan, the tyrant has to fall.

* * *

**Let me know what you think and if I should continue**.


	2. End of Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors, Koei owns it all. Don't sue me.**

**The storyline is not completely historical in the aspect of time. I know this.**

**

* * *

**

Diao Chan's plan is falling into place, but slowly. Lu Bu shows no interest in my Ji at all, except as a fellow general. Slowly both Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu are falling into the trap.

Soon Dong Zhuo's forces will be marching into battle at Huo Lao Gate. Ji has been ordered to stay, as Dong Zhuo is confident that he will reign victorious, that and he wants to make sure she isn't "damaged" when she is formally "given" to Lu Bu. Mi, Li, and I have been assigned to stay and guard the castle. He is ridiculously overconfident.

Ji is furious that she was ordered out of battle. She argued with Dong Zhuo. He had Lu Bu make sure she wouldn't go to battle. She was beaten pretty badly. However she never once complained about her injuries. How Diao Chan could stand to be around such a beast is beyond me.

Dong Zhuo is taking Diao Chan into battle. We both agree that this is the perfect opportunity to give Lu Bu a big push. Lu Bu is already angry that she is going to battle, but what if she is "injured" during battle? When she told me her plan, she assured me that everything would be all right.

Everything was **not** all right. We lost the Battle of Huo Lao Gate. What's worse is...Diao Chan died in battle. She faced Guan Yu and was cut down mercilessly. This sent Lu Bu into a rage and he killed Dong Zhuo. But Dong Zhuo was our leader and even though he was a tyrant, he could keep his army in order very well. Lu Bu could not. The soldiers panicked, and some even defected. Lu Bu's forces were crushed, and he captured. Cao Cao executed him right away.

When they came to the castle, they divided everything up quickly. And by everything, I mean **_everything_**. Including **_us_**.

Zhang Liao defected to Wei; in return all he asked for was my sister, Chun Li. I know why he defected, it wasn't because of cowardice; it was for love. He had known that Lu Bu's forces would be crushed, and he knew what would happen to Chun Li when they came to the castle. Li would have been taken by Cao Cao and would have had a fate worse than death.

Chun Ji was given to Liu Bei, who in turn gave her to Ma Chao. This was to my relief. Ma Chao, from what I had heard, was an honorable man. He would not beat her like Lu Bu had. Sure, he would have to adjust to the thought that his wife could hold her own against him and would fight alongside him, but he was quite taken with her. Even with all her bruises and scratches. When he first talked to her after she was "given "to him, and she told him what had happened to her, he had promised that nothing would hurt her again, he wouldn't allow it. Her response was a snort, and a "Who the hell do you think I am? I am not your common weak little girl!" All of the generals were stunned, except for Ma Chao. His reply was a simple "I still won't let anyone hurt you again."

Chun Mi went to Sun Quan, who in my own words was a complete ass. He just had to have Zhou Tai along with him at all times, plus he seemed to look down his nose at my sister. He just didn't want to admit that she was smarter than he was. She wasn't happy at all. Something told me that she needed to get away from him as soon as possible. Sun Jian however seemed determined that his son would have Mi. Sun Ce was married to a Qiao, shouldn't Quan be married to a woman of exceptional beauty?

I was sent to be a maid to Lady Zhen Ji, Yuan Shao's second son's wife. For now, I could live with that. I was not to be a poor concubine like Diao Chan was forced to do for so long. No, I was to be a maid, for the kind Lady Zhen. When I met her, I knew we would get along, she was gentle and kind but still had a fiery spirit in her. She though was in almost the same predicament as Diao Chan was however. She was used and often abused by Yuan Xi, her husband. I more often than not had to care for her after her nights with him.

Caring for her only makes me miss and worry for my sisters even more. I hope we are all together again some day. Right now, we are all scattered throughout out the kingdoms. I see now that I am the only one of us in any position to reunite us....

I think of Diao Chan often. She had been my best friend. I wonder if she had truly loved Lu Bu. When I had asked her she would just blush and try to change the subject. I hope that if she loved him, she is with him now. She of all people deserves to be happy for all her sacrifices.

* * *

**Please review and tell me wether or not to continue.**


	3. From the pompous ass to a sex maniac, GR...

**I still don't own Dynasty Warriors, so don't sue me.**

**Thank you Masamune Assassin, CrazyInsantiy , HarborRat, Siryn13, Vampire Tybalt for reviewing!**

**HarborRat- That's an interesting idea....I thought he belonged to Yue Ying though? ;-)**

* * *

From the pompous ass to a sex maniac, GREAT!

1 year since the Battle of Huo Lao Gate.....

Life in the Yuan Kingdom is well...arrogant. I have to dress this way, act this way, talk this way to a Yuan because they are better than me. I am nothing but a servant, they state. I lived in a hell of a lot greater luxury at Dong Zhuo's palace. That Yuan Xi is the worst of all. He is one of the most powerful men in the kingdom, yet he has to beat his wife to make himself feel big.

Lady Zhen and I became good friends. Now at the age of 15, I have grown up quite a bit. But one thing remains the same, the desire to reunite with my sisters. That and kill the Yuan Family slowly and painfully. The cold war between Cao Cao and the Yuans was becoming hotter by the minute. Finally war was declared.

We were told to stay at the castle. While the troops were fighting at Guan Du, one of Cao Cao's units attacked the castle. While many of the maids fled, I tried to pursuade Lady Zhen to flee also. "Let them fight their battle! If they loose and Xi dies, you're free!" I pleaded to her. However she would not listen and picked up her half-moon flute. I was not going to abandon her, so I picked up my fan, the wind blade (My character in the game uses Xiao Qiao's movements but I changed the weapon up a little. However my little brother deleted Chun Ri!!!).

As we made our way out to the battleground, we were surrounded but ten men. While I was slashing away, Lady Zhen was bashing their little heads in. All of a sudden we saw a lone man sitting on a magnificent horse. "Such beauty. Maiden come with me, Cao Pi shall give you the world!" He yelled at Lady Zhen.

She looked unsure; I knew it was a chance to get her away from Xi. "Let us go with him, anything's better than staying and being beaten by that pig." I said to her.

"No, I won't betray my lord". was her reply.

I knew Xi would kill her if he came back and learned that one of Cao Cao's sons was interested in her so I told her, "Are you really that scared of Xi, what happened to the woman that I met a year ago that wasn't going to let anyone control her destiny?"

That got her attention, very, very, VERY quickly. She walked to Pi and said, "Lord Cao Pi, I have trusted your words and have come to be at your side."

"You have made the right choice." He said pleased.

Yuan Shao was defeated; they took a hard blow to their morale when Lady Zhen and I arrived at Cao Cao's palace and it was announced that Lady Zhen was to marry Cao Pi as soon as Xi was dead.

I also remembered another thing that was very important....

"Sister!" Li yelled as she ran and hugged me. I looked at her; a year had done a lot to her. She was more mature looking, her beauty fully bloomed. She was also a little bit heavier....

"I see you've noticed," She said excitedly "Only 4 more months and Liao will be a father!"

I was stunned, that is all there is to say.

"When, where, you and him married, right, ohh, this is so wonderfull, I was so worried that you would become one of Cao Cao's concubines!' I sputtered out in excitement.

"Come with me so we can talk in private," She whispered.

When we were in her room, she told me her story. After we were separated, Cao Cao wanted two things, her as his concubine and Zhang Liao as his general. Liao said he would rather die that serve under him as long as he didn't have Li as his wife. Finally, Cao Cao relented. And Li became Liao's bride.

I asked to keep my position as Lady Zhen's bodyguard and handmaiden. My request was approved. Cao Pi said that I protected Lady Zhen wonderfully and was the one who convinced her to join Wei. Cao Cao begrudgingly agreed; he thought he had another concubine. Strange one that Cao Cao, he formed the alliance to defeat Dong Zhuo and yet he is a sex maniac like him...

1month later...

Everything slipped back into routine again, except it wasn't as arrogant. I wake up help Lady Zhen, then I am free. The only rules regarding my free time was that I was always prepared to fight in case the Lady needed assistance. My own rule was no matter how lecherous Cao Cao was looking at me, I was not to say or do anything about it.

Then something happened that destroyed Li's life from that day on. She awoke one morning to find blood. Upon closer inspection, she realized with a shock, that she had started her period. She had lost her baby. Lady Zhen and I tried to comfort her, but to no avail. Liao also tried to comfort her and for now it worked, but how long would it last?

2 Months later...

Things took yet another dive for the worse. Lady Zhen who I might add was not happy with Pi as he had demanded of her to treat another wife as her superior, refused to do so. She later committed suicide.

Lady Guo was later bragging about how she had caused Lady Zhen to die. When I heard that she had caused my lady's death, my heart broke. Lady Zhen had never harmed anyone, and I had loved her as the mother I was denied in my childhood. That night, I killed Guo, with my lady's own flute.

As I watched her die, I was struck with the horror of my actions. Lady Zhen would not have wanted me to harm anyone, much less kill them. I felt like I had let my lady down.

When brought before Cao Cao, I was sentenced to death. When I was put in my cell Cao Cao came to me and told me he would free me if I became his. I refused, and he told me he would make me regret my decision.

My execution couldn't be dealt with at the moment though. Wu and Shu had united to attack Wei and every able soldier was sent to battle. Zhang Liao told Li that when he came back he would try and keep me from being executed.

He never came back.....

While I was in my cell, Li came to me sobbing and told me that he had fallen in battle. He was ambushed by archers and was dead before he hit the ground. She then freed me and told me to leave Wei and death. When I asked her to come she said that she was dead already. Liao was her life and he was all she wanted. She didn't even have a child to remember him by. Finally, I convinced her to come with me and we took two of Cao Cao's finest horses ( Just to piss him off even more), and fled. Since everyone was in battle we encountered no resistance till we got into Wu Territory. It was there that we were captured by Wu soldiers and brought before Sun Quan and Empress Chun Mi....

**

* * *

**

**What do you think? Good, bad, let me know!!**


	4. Sun Quan's got a stick up his ass!

Thanks for your reviews guys!

CrazyInsanity: Don't worry happens all the time with me. You know he does look like an Iron Chef, gosh I love that show! :-)

Lacitar13: Thanks. Don't worry, I have a plan.

HarborRat: Same as Lacitar13.

(These are thoughts)!

* * *

Ch 4- Sun Quan has a stick up his ass

"Who are these girls and what are they doing here?" Yelled a quite pissy Sun Quan.

"These are my sisters," The young empress answered still in shock from seeing her sisters thrown in front of her.

"What are they doing here?" Quan asked the guards that brought them in.

"We found them fleeing from Cao Cao's castle." Was the simple reply.

"And why were you two fleeing from the castle?" Quan questioned them relentlessly.

"HELLO, it was Cao Cao's castle we were fleeing from. You know him, he's the Sex Maniac of the three kingdoms, you know wants to screw everything that's female," Chun Ri replied angrily.

"Liao's dead," Chun Li added softly.

"Oh no, Li it's ok," Chun Mi rushed to comfort Li.

"Mi, she is a enemy, don't go comforting her." Quan whined.

"She is family before she is an enemy." Mi answered fiercely.

"Why do you have a stick up your ass?", Ri asked.

"HOW DARE YOU, I AM EMPEROR OF WU."

"That impresses me how? Look I've had to deal with a maniac that's tried to molest me on several occasions, so yeah, I can take you any day. _Your majesty_." Ri replied.

"I could have you executed right now, you know." Quan threatened.

"Whoo Hooo, I was facing execution at Wei also." Ri shot back.

"Why, because you couldn't keep your mouth shut little girl?" Quan taunted and some soldiers laughed.

"No, because I kept my mouth shut if you know what I mean." Ri taunted back "Unlike what some people would probably do."

"Well, I have spent enough time talking to these _common girls_. Come Mi, let's go back to the camp."

Mi just stood there. Then she walked up to Quan and slapped him as hard as she could. Quan just stood there, mouth agape, holding his already bruising cheek.

"How dare you insult my family, how dare you." was all she could get out.

"Fine have them come along, but you will not go unpunished for you impudence."

Zhou Tai watched the small girl walk to sit next to her husband the next morning for breakfast. She was fairly bruised up and did not at all look happy to see her husband. What a bastard he thought as he assessed her injuries; she had a telltale sign of bruising on her jaw that suggested a punch had been thrown. He looked at Quan, he looked as smug as could be. Too bad for Quan everyone knows that he had someone beat her up for him. Even with the bruises and broken nose, she was beautiful. She was smart too and had fire in her. Too bad Quan was desperately trying to drench that fire. Stop thinking about her, she belongs to Quan, you know the EMPEROR of Wu. He mentally scolded himself. He noticed that her sisters were seating themselves next to him.

"I can't believe him, beating Mi." She was just trying to help us.. Ri whispered angrily.

"I don't know what she can do" Li answered sadly.

"I do" Zhou Tai answered, "She can get "killed in battle and leave.

"I like the way you think" Ri giggled, "Name's Chun Ri, I don't believe we've met!"

"I'm Zhou Tai, I don't like seeing your sister get hurt."

"You've got the hotts for Mi" Ri almost squealed.

"She's quite beautiful, and she's got a nice personality. What guy wouldn't be attracted to her?" Zhou Tai defended himself.

"Sun Quan obviously, he's been eying Li ever since we got into camp." Ri stated.

"Well from what I know, and mind you that's a lot since I am Quan's personal bodyguard, she is still a virgin. She refuses to sleep with him." Zhou Tai laughed.

"Can you blame her" was the response. "Thanks for the advice, tattle on us and I will hurt you."

"Lord Sun Quan, we wish to fight for your side against Cao Cao." Chun Ri stated to the Wu emperor.

"How can I be sure that you and your sister will remain loyal to Wu" Quan sneered.

"My loyalties were to Zhang Liao, my husband, not Wei. I lost him because of Cao Cao, I will avenge him!" Came the soft but firm reply from Chun Li, not Ri as everyone though would answer.

"So, you are Zhang Liao's widow." (Hmmm, well we might be able to use that to our advantage.) Quan was thinking. "Very well, welcome to the Wu army, generals. You shall be my _wife's_ bodyguards." He made sure to spit the word wife with as much venom as possible."

"As you wish my lord." Ri answered and bowed. (Perfect)

* * *

WAHHHHHH, this chapter didn't flow that well. Next chapter will go better, I hope. Please Review!


	5. Shu Comes into the Picture!

**No, I still don't own Dynasty Warriors. I'm saving up the money in my piggy bank to buy the title.**

* * *

Shu comes into the picture!

"So here's the plan: We go into battle, Mi gets "killed", and we leave."

"Two problems: One, where are we going to go, and two, does Mi want to leave?"

"One, I don't know; two, she wants to get away from Emperor stick up his ass, but I don't see her running away from Zhou Tai."

Our Plans were interrupted by the younger of the Qiao sisters. The older one's daily routine consisted of walking around the palace crying and wailing. Li lost Liao, but I don't see her running around bawling. The younger one was just a puppy dog for Zhou Yu. Sure he loves her, but all she ever talks about is him.

"Hi, guess what Zhou Yu said this morning," She exclaimed, "He said we are going to ally with Shu!"

See what I mean?

"That's lovely," I lied, but then I got thinking and perked up (Ji is in Shu with uhhh.. Ma Che, ummm.. Ma Chan, I got it Ma Chao!! I'm so smart!!)

"When will we see them?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just know that icky Quan is making Sun Shang Xiang marry the Shu Lord."

(He's using his own sister to save his butt. How low is this guy? He's making Cao Cao look halfway decent!) "How is Lady Sun taking it?" I asked politely, I knew she hated Quan. She thought he wasn't worthy of the Sun name and Wu.

"She's not taking it well at all, she's about to take the throne away from him." Xiao replied.

"Imagine that."

"Quan's also taking another wife." Xiao informed me.

"Why, he has a wife perfectly capable of kicking his ass any day. Yes, he can find women like that all over the place, but he's got one right here with him." I argued.

"He says that Mi isn't up to his standards." Xiao told me, "He is considering marrying Da, he said she's a little more up to his level."

She added this part a little haughty. She seems to think that since we were raised in Dong Zhou's court, that we had been his little slaves. She also thought that since she and Da were born of nobility while we did not know our parentage, they were higher up than us.

"Listen you little bitch, I really don't care if he marries Da. He would probably be a lot nicer if he had a slut to screw him." I smiled smugly at the little girl and she glared at me.

"At least we're married. She was empress of Wu while she was married to Ce, which's all she wanted of him. She'll used Quan to be the empress again and the overtake your sister. Beat that." She cooed evilly.

"Be thankful I didn't take the marriage proposal , otherwise I'd be empress of Wei and be in command of an army a hell of a lot larger and stronger than Wu will ever be under Quan's rule." I whispered to her. "Cao Cao is an easy man to control, who do you think runs Wei? Right now it's Sima Yi, but if he takes a wife, she'll be in control. Better hope she doesn't hate you. Or else if you were captured, you'd go straight to Cao Cao's harem."

Xiao quivered at this thought, "Humph, I'm going to tell Zhou Yu!" And she was gone.

We heard Da wailing as she made her daily rounds, "OH SHUT UP YOU, YOU'LL BE EMPRESS AGAIN SOON! DAMN YOUR WAILS PISS ME OFF!"

---------2 Weeks later-----------

Some soldiers of Shu came to Wu to finalize the alliance. Our hopes were fulfilled when we saw a Ma Chao; he had my sister at his side.

"Sis" Mi and I cried as we ran to the oldest and self-proclaimed leader of the four of us. It had been almost two years since we had last seen her. Finally if only for a short time, we were reunited.

"Li, Ri, what are you doing here?" Ji asked us.

"Well hello to you too, sis." We replied.

"Sorry, I didn't expect you to be in Wu."

"Well Cao Cao defeated Yuan Shao, and I came to Wei. I wouldn't become Cao Cao's slut so he sentenced me to death." I replied. But before I could be executed, battle broke up and, and....." I couldn't finish as I saw Li's face.

"Liao died in battle, so I freed Ri and we fled until we were captured be Wu and here we are." Li finished for me almost in tears.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Liao was such a good man, I was so happy when he proposed." Ji stated almost in tears.

Finally a thought struck me, "Hey Ji wanna help us with our plan to get Mi outta this hellhole?"

* * *

**Sorry so short and not well written, I have to have my debate case ready Fri and I have regional meet for academic team. **

**Please read and review.**

**Answers to Reviews:**

**CrazyInsanity: I can't stand bad grammar either. I like the Japanese Iron Chef better too.**

**HarborRat: I know Sun Jian messed up when he pulled Quan out of the pool that day... **

**Lacitar13: Unfortunately, yes everyone wants to kill the girls. But they WILL be happy in the end, I promise.**


	6. Looks like they had our plan in mind!

Chun Mi looked emotionlessly as another body fell at her feet. Things like this no longer had any effect. She had seen the atrocities that Quan had committed. As another soldier fell, she looked to Ji and offered a small smile, that woman could never get enough of battle. Ma Chao had long ago given up on following her in battle after she had turned her blade on him for following her.

"Having fun?" She asked her sister.

"Would be having more fun if Ri didn't fight like a Qiao" Ji yelled at her sister, who in turn fliped her off as she hacked another soldier into pieces.

"She has the maners of a Qiao too" Was Mi's dry remark.

"I wish Li would fight with us" Ji sighed wistfully, just like the good old days.

Li lost her will to fight after the loss of Zhang Liao, she never entered the battle field after that day. I remember when she fought only to stand next to him.

Just then there was a rustle behind the bushes and out stepped Da Qiao.

"Oh great" Was the vicious comment spat at her by the three sisters.

"Good, I've been looking for you. It seems that Emperor Sun Quan wants the four of you out of his way. Especially you!" She stated calmly pointing a finger in Chun Mi's face.

"Can I PLEASE kill her now" Ji was bouncing up and down, the thought of putting the smack down on the petite GIRL was the greatest thought on her mind.

"Now, now there's no need for you and me to fight. All I want to do is kill your nerd-ass sister and then you go back to Shu with your other sisters and everything's hunky-dory. You've still got two other sisters." Da stated.

Man was she dense.

Dense to think she could take Mi that is.

"Now Ji, this is my fight and the last time I accidently killed that private you were fighting, you wouldn't talk to me for a week. And I've been wanting to kill this bitch forever."

I think we all stared at Mi for a good five minutes after she said that. Mi never talks like that.

"Will the real Chun Mi please stand up?" I asked dazed.

"What are you going to tell the troops after you kill me and I'm talking in a hypothetical way?"

"That you were in a tradgic archer ambush."

"How original, one problem."

"What?"

"No archers."

"Well……ummmm."

"KILL HER ALREADY!" Ji was having conniptions by now dancing around.

And "Ok" with a shrug was her answer.

"Wait, I'm not ready." Da Qiao whined.

"Too late." Chun Mi punched Da in the face.

"YES! DO IT AGAIN!" Chun Ji was rolling by now..

Da Qiao paid for her cruel treatment of the Chun Sisters with her life.

* * *

Author's note: I do not hate the Qiaos, I just wanted to write a story with them as bad guys. Please send some reviews my way! 


End file.
